His Bespoke Psychopath
by nat-nav
Summary: She may have been a psychopath, but she was his bespoke psychopath. A One shot! May become a series if I have time...
1. Chapter 1

His hearts fluttered as he saw the mass of curls sitting in the cell; the florescent lights illuminating each individual curl, screaming at him to be touched. She was sat in the centre of her bed, her back to him. She was hunched over, what he presumed to be, her diary; slaving away, writing her spoilers. She hadn't even flinched as he parked the Tardis next to her iron cage, nor when he sauntered up to the door and very unceremoniously whacked his foot on the bottom of the railings. He yelped out in pain. "I'll be with you in a minute sweetie." She said her back to him, her tone indicating that she'd known he'd been their all along. One thing the Doctor had learnt in this generation was that he was impatient; hence as soon as the final word had left River's lips he had whipped out his sonic screwdriver and was opening the cell door. River still didn't turn around. The Doctor made his way over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin upon her shoulder. Before he could even glimpse at the diary in front of her though, she shut the book revealing a slightly newer version of a diary he had seen countless times before. River caught the Doctor's pout in the corner of her eye and laughed. "No spoilers sweetie. It's your rules." She said, craning her neck round and kissing him on the cheek. The Doctor tried not to crack into a smile, but resistance was futile. "So when are we then?" She asked leaning back so now her head rested on his shoulder.  
>"Jim the fish." He replied with a smile.<br>"Oh, how is he?" River asked reminiscing on the occasion.  
>"Still building his dam." The Doctor chuckled, yet a part of him remembered when he had last said those words.<br>"Do you ever get tired of meeting your wife in the wrong order?" River asked her tone very light but the point very clear.  
>"Honestly?" The Doctor asked eyebrows raised. River nodded though she wasn't 100 percent sure she wanted to know the answer. The Doctor smiled. "Never. Do you?" He asked.<br>"Never." She replied, now looking face to face.

They didn't go anywhere that evening; both were content in one another's arms, but both had the foreknowledge that this bliss wouldn't last for long. Time always caught up on people, even time travellers.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood there, millimetres apart, swaying gently in the middle of the dance hall, trying not to be noticed. This was an achievement for them to say the least. River's hand was hovering over the Doctor's pocket, where long ago she had hidden one of her hand guns and he was still as oblivious as ever. "Sweetie, any second those guards are going to realise where we are." River said and the Doctor held her close.  
>"Oh you love it!" The Doctor whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. River chuckled slightly breathless.<br>"Oh sweetie, you have no idea!" She replied and leaned in to kiss him.

This caught the Doctor by surprise and his hands flew up in frenzy. River smiled into the kiss and the Doctor followed suit as he relaxed and melted into the kiss. Still lip locked River raised the gun out of the Doctor's pocket and shot the approaching guard. She pulled back from the Doctor and pulled him through the dancers.

"Wow." The Doctor said and he ducked and curved around the dancers, his hand still entwined with Rivers. River was shooting the guards as if they were sitting ducks and they fell in procession allowing them to escape.  
>"Trust me sweetie it gets better." River replied to a smirk.<br>"Really?" The Doctor asked, wondering how anything could get better than that.  
>"Spoilers." River chimed with a chuckle and they both dived into the open doors of the Tardis.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"In, In, In!" The Doctor said pushing River towards the cupboard. River didn't hesitate but when she opened the door she stopped in her tracks.  
>"It's too small, we're not going to fit in their." She said desperately. The Doctor rolled his eyes and gave a push into the cramped cupboard.<br>"You'd be surprised Ms Song. I'm very flexible." The Doctor said with smirk. This River was so young, but it didn't mean she wasn't flirtatious.  
>"Really?" She said in a lustful voice.<br>"Well, yes. But right now, shh, we're hiding." He said as he closed the cupboard door, causing him to be squished up against River. Silence fell between the pair and lasted all of about 10 seconds.  
>"You know sweetie, this could prove to be an interesting place to make out." River jested with raised eyebrows. The Doctor couldn't see this though as it was currently pitch black in the cupboard hence he proceeded in a shocked response.<br>"River! We're hidden in a cupboard in probably THE most powerful office in the world and... You want to make out?" The Doctor said his voice still in a whisper. River leaned in close to the Doctor; he could feel her breath on his face. He couldn't deny he missed the close proximity he had with the `older` River.  
>"Oh sweetie, you must know me as well as you thought!" River purred and leaned into kiss him.<p>

On the 20th January 2009, the day the new president Barack Obama assumed office, a certain `River Song` and `Doctor` were caught in the Oval office, the latter with several lipstick stains on his face and neck. Their explanation of what they were doing there was interesting to say the least.


End file.
